


Spark in the Snow

by inRemote



Series: Edeleth Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inRemote/pseuds/inRemote
Summary: It is snowing, and somewhere inbetween paperwork, the weather and Edelgard, Byleth has a thought.





	Spark in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "snow", so here's some snow, and some other things

“Did you ever wonder why it never snowed at the Monastery?”

Edelgard glanced up from what must have been the hundredth document that day. Byleth was across from her, gazing out the window that their desk was aligned against. Motes of white were falling thick but slow against it, barely visible against the bright cloudy sky. It was building up in the ledge, obscuring part of courtyard below them.

It was just the two of them in the study. The silence, the weather, and the awareness of just one other body than their own. It felt ethereal, even if they were drudging through official business.

“To spare you catching cold, with that ridiculous outfit you always wore. I imagine.” Byleth frowned, and Edegard matched it with a warm grin. She’d eventually convinced Byleth to wear more  _ proper _ clothing, at least on official business. Not that she didn’t, well,  _ appreciate _ the old outfit. It certainly had its perks. But there was a time and place for everything, and the cold of winter was certainly not one of them. “But you’re right. Even when on the rare occasions that the snow descended south from the Kingdom territories, it always seemed to miss Garreg Mach.”

Byleth propped her chin on the one hand, turning to stare at the falling snow again. “I wonder if it had anything to do with the magical barrier that Saint Seiros erected.” Edelgard couldn’t help but bristle slightly at the name, but Byleth continued unabated. “It’s an interesting thought. What if you could large-scale magic to influence the weather? It might not have been the intended effect, but Garreg Mach was always alarmingly temperate for its position.”

“I think Petra would have disagreed with that sentiment.” Edelgard observed, remembering how the recently crowned Queen of Brigid had griped regularly about the cold.  


Byleth looked thoughtful, adjusting slightly before continuing. “Well, temperate relative to the region. I wish we’d been able to figure out more about the barrier’s mechanisms before it dissipated. If we could miniaturise that kind of climate control, we could heat areas, maybe even houses, a lot more efficiently than with kindling and fire magic. It could save lives in the winter.”

Edelgard watched Byleth, letting her follow her thoughts to their conclusion. Sometimes, she marvelled at how much Byleth had changed. The Ashen Demon had found her calling whilst picking through the knowledge sealed away in Shambala. The tools the Agarthans had used to sustain themselves through their isolation had, under Byleth’s auspices, found themselves pressed into service to mass-produce food and medicine. The post-war famine had been reversed in a matter of months, not years. 

Now, Byleth Eisner, Chancellor of Welfare, was celebrated throughout Fodlan for saving lives, not taking them. But she never rested on her laurels. In moments like this, throwaway thoughts turned into new ideas. She was a Professor once again, but devoted to an entire different kind of academia. 

Edelgard’s heart burned so hot that not even the chill winter air could find a purchase on her. It was love, but it was also pride. She was proud of what Byleth had become, a lifetime of growth in less than a decade.

“El?”

She realised she’d been staring. Byleth was looking at her, head tilted to one side, curious. Edelgard’s face burned to match her heart. But she had little to be embarrassed about these days, and she smiled. “Our minds are wandering, and this paperwork waits for us. Shall we take a quick walk, to refresh our attention?”

Byleth took one final look outside, this time to confirm the weather. The snow showed no signs of abating. “Outside? Are you sure?”

“Yes. I quite enjoy the snow, you know. And perhaps it will trigger something new in that brilliant mind of yours.”

Byleth rose to her feet in answer, sliding around the desk without hesitation and offering her hand to Edelgard. “Well then, El. Shall we?”

In a now-familiar motion, Edelgard took Byleth’s hand in her own. Byleth never took orders, but their wishes often seemed to align anyway.  


“Lead the way, my heartbeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess that's me daein my first X WEEK, prompts and all. avail yourselves of my labour.


End file.
